Spirirted Away: A Girl Who Once Was A Spirit Becomes Spirit Again
by RiverSpiritGuardian19
Summary: This Fan-fiction story is about an eighteen year old girl named Natsu Seiryu who finds herself in a place called the spirit world. She go's though losing a dear best friend who showed her what living really was about but Natsu's life begins to slowly e go's through stressful emotions,go's through a dangerous adventure that might be a life or death situation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

During a bad rain storm at Sakura Girl's Academy, Natsu and her best friend Chihiro Ogino was suppose to walk home together but Natsu had to stay after school to finish some school work. So Chihiro said ok and told Natsu that she will text her when she got home at five o' clock. Natsu told her ok and gave Chihiro a hug. That was the last time Natsu saw her best friend Chihiro. When Natsu finally got all her school work done it was past five o' clock and she was wondering why she hadn't got a text from Chihiro yet. So she tried to call Chihiro but it didn't ring.

On the next morning at Sakura Girl's Academy in homeroom, Natsu heard a group of girls saying that there was a tragic accident yesterday around four thirty to five o' clock. When Natsu homeroom teacher Mr. Zapatero came into class he told the students to sit down. After that Mr. Zapatero started to talk about the accident that happen yesterday. When he said that Chihiro was killed in a tragic accident Natsu didn't want to believe what Mr. Zapatero was saying so she ran out of the classroom and up to the school roof. When Natsu got to the roof, Natsu dropped to her knees and started to cry. That was the last time she saw her best friend Chihiro.

After Chihiro's funeral, Natsu went back to her house and went up stairs to her room and changed into her skinny jeans, her red tank top, and her gray jacket and putted on her black converse high tops and then started to pack her backpack. She packed her iPod; her vampire kisses books, her art book that had weird drawings of dragons and spirits, her cell phone, and all of her pictures of her and Chihiro. When she was finally outside she took off running into the mysterious forest that Chihiro had told her about.

When Natsu reached to the end of the forest there was a dark tunnel. When Natsu went through the tunnel she found herself in an old train station. Then she saw a light coming from outside. When she got outside she saw a beautiful grass filed that leaded to an abandoned amusement park on the other side, with its own little town. So Natsu decided to walk through the grass filed up to the abandoned amusement park. When Natsu got there, all there was nothing but restaurants with great-smelling food but no staff. However, Natsu refuses to stop and eat and decides to explore the theme park a bit more. When she was exploring the theme park Natsu walked up to a bridge that leaded to a bathhouse.

Natsu though it was weird that there was a bathhouse at an abandoned amusement park. After that Natsu felt pressure on the back of her head, but she didn't know why she was feeling this kind of pain. The pain got so bad that Natsu fell to her knees and putted her hands behind her head and started to cry. After that Natsu started to feel lightheaded. Before Natsu started to slowly blacking out she saw a guy with dark green hair running towards her from the bathhouse. After that Natsu blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Natsu woke up she found herself in darkness. She didn't know why she was there, she thought that she was dying but why was she hearing voices. At first she heard a guy's voice. He was saying "Chihiro please wake up please." Then the other voice sounded like an old guy and he said "That's strange, why is she not disappearing like the other humans. Then the last one was a girl's voice and she said "She doesn't look like Chihiro at all but she does look familiar though.

Natsu was really confused, why was someone calling her Chihiro. There was no way that Chihiro was there. Chihiro was killed in a tragic accident, so why are they calling me Chihiro. After that Natsu curled into a ball and started to cry. Why were they calling her Chihiro? Why did they say that she looked familiar and what do they mean she's not disappearing like the other humans.

When Natsu was curled up in a ball crying, a strong bright light shined through the darkness that Natsu was trapped in. So Natsu gotten up and started to walk towards the light. Meanwhile when Haku was holding Natsu, Rin was arguing with Kamaji about him not leaving his dinner dishes out. After that Haku saw Natsu waking up so he called Rin and Kamaji to come over.

When Natsu woke up, she saw three people looking at her. So Natsu said…" Um where am I and why are you looking at me." Then Haku said…" You're not Chihiro, Who are you." "My name is Natsu Seiryu and I'm eighteen years old." After that Rin asked Natsu how she got here. Then Natsu said…" My best friend Chihiro told me about this place." That's when Haku letted go of Natsu and said…"Rin that means Chihiro is here, Right Natsu!" Natsu gave Haku and Rin and Kamaji a sad look. Then Haku asked Natsu where his beloved Chihiro was. After that Natsu started to cry and said…" Chihiro got killed in a tragic accident." Natsu was so upset she got up and ran into Rins arms and kept on crying.

Haku was so confused because when he was looking at Natsu he was seeing Chihiro. Was Chihiro's soul trapped in Natsu's body? But that's impossible though. Natsu wasn't even with Chihiro at all. So way is Chihiro in Natsu's body then. After that Haku walked towards Natsu and gave her a hug and told her to stop crying or Yubaba is going to hear you. But Natsu didn't stop crying so Haku putted his hand on Natsu's head and casted a sleeping spell on her and before you knew it Natsu was in a deep sleep.

When Natsu was asleep Haku picked Natsu and holded her in his arms. But when he started to walk to the door Rin stopped him and said…."Haku where are you taking Natsu to?" Then Haku said…." I'm taking her to my river." After that Haku turned into his dragon form and flyed to his river with Natsu on his back.

Hey Kamaji, when you said that Natsu wasn't disappearing like the humans does that mean Natsu is some kind of spirit then. I don't know but you did say she looked familiar too Rin. Maybe we need to call Zeniba and see if she knows anything about Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Natsu woke up she found she lying under a tall oak tree but something wasn't right though, so Natsu got up and started to walk around to see where she was. When two minutes pasted by she found she standing by a beautiful river that looked crystal clear and sparkling in the sunlight. But something wasn't right though….Why does this place seemed familiar to her. After that Natsu saw Haku walking towards her. Then Natsu said…

"Where am I and why am I here at a river Haku?" Haku started to laugh and said…" I'm glad your awake." "Ok Haku you can cut the crap and tell me why I'm here." Natsu was getting really mad at Haku so Natsu walked up to Haku and grabbed him by his collar. Natsu was getting so piss off she felt like shooting fire at Haku. Haku was trying to get free from Natsu's grip he notices that Natsu's left hand was on fire.

That's when it hit Haku...like literally it seriously hit Haku in the face because Natsu shot him with fire and he went flying into his river. When he got out of his river he walked back to Natsu and said…." How are you shooting fire out of your hand Natsu?" "I don't know, all I did was thinking of fire and all of a sudden the fire just appeared."

"Natsu do you know what this means." "Um….No." "Natsu it means you're a spirit." "That's impossible I been a human all my life. I'm not a spirit Haku." "Yes you are Natsu." "No I'm not Haku!" After that Haku grabbed both of Natsu's hands and looked into Natsu's blue eyes and said…" Natsu you are a spirit. You might not feel like one yet but your human soul is slowly turning back into a spirit. And when I look at you I can see Chihiro."

"Wait what do you mean you can see Chihiro when you look at me?!"After that Haku letted go of Natsu's hands and walked back to his river and and sited down by the edge of his river. Natsu felt bad for Haku so she sited down next to him and said…" Haku do you love Chihiro?" Haku looked at Natsu and said…" Yes...I love Chihiro so much. When Chihiro had to go back to the human world I didn't want her to go at all. I wanted her to stay here with me forever. I love her so much."

Meanwhile back at the bathhouse in the boiler room…So what did you need Kamaji and Rin. Well me and Kamaji wants to know if you know a girl named Natsu Seiryu. After that Zeniba took out her big book about all the spirits in the spirit world. When she finally found Natsu's name Zeniba said…" That's impossible." Then Rin said…" Zeniba what do you mean that's impossible?" When Zeniba looked at Rin and Kamaji she said…"Natsu Seiryu is Haku's River Spirit Guardian which means Natsu is Hakus younger sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hey Haku if I'm really a spirit does that mean I can bring Chihiro back to life? " "I don't know if you can do that Natsu. You're just a human right now that can use spiritual powers. And plus the only way that you can bring Chihiro back to life is that you have to sacrifice your own human soul." After that Natsu got up and looked at the beautiful night sky and said…" I'll sacrifice my human soul for Chihiro and then maybe just maybe I'll turn back into a spirit and remember my true past." Haku signed and got up and grabbed both of Natsu's hands and said… "I can't let you sacrifice your human soul Natsu. What if it kills you and your spirit soul then what? What are you going to do then? You'll be stuck in the shadow lands forever and there's no coming back at all. I'm not going to let you just die right there. Maybe there was a reason why you found this place and found me, Rin, and Kamaji. We will figure something out together that doesn't evolve sacrificing your human soul."

After that Natsu started to cry. "It's my entire fault that she died that day. I should have just walked home with her but I didn't. I was so selfish because I cared about my school work then walking home with her. I should have just gone home with her that day and maybe she wouldn't have got killed." Haku felt bad for Natsu so he leted go of Natsu's hands and wrapped his arms around her and said…" Natsu it's not your fault at all, so please stop crying." After that Natsu looked at Haku and said…" It is my fault. It's my fault that her parents lost their only daughter. It's my fault that I didn't keep her safe. I was suppose to protect her not let her die. It should have been me that got killed not her."

After that Haku letted go of Natsu and turned into his dragon form and motion Natsu to get on his back. So Natsu nodded her head and gotten on Haku's back. When he took off into the beautiful night sky Natsu started to drift into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile back at the bathhouse Yubaba was going though hell with the co-workers and asked them where Rin and Haku was and Aogaeru said that they were both in the boiler room with Kamaji. Yubaba got really mad but before she could breath fire out of her nose she smelt something different. So she ran down the stairs to the elevator shaft that leaded to the boiler room. When she got to the boiler room she heared Kamaji talking to Rin.

"Rin should we tell Haku what Zeniba told us about Natsu Seiryu?" "I don't know if we should or not Kamaji. Natsu doesn't even remember who we are." After that Haku walked into the boiler room with Natsu fast asleep in his arms. "Rin can you make a bed for Natsu so I can put her down." "Ok Haku." When Rin setted up Natsu's bed Haku putted Natsu down and putted the blanket on her. After that Yubaba came barging into the boiler room and started to demand answers. Rin, Haku, And Kamaji were really surprise to see Yubaba. "Rin and Haku! Why are you not working?" Rin and Haku didn't know what to say." Answer me right…" But before Yubaba could finish her sentence she saw someone moved behind Haku and Rin. That's when Haku changed into his dragon form and standed by Natsu and growled at Yubaba.

Yubaba was surprise to see Haku in his dragon form but why was he protecting a human girl. So Yubaba told Haku to move but he said no. After that Yubaba told Rin and Haku to go to her office so she can talk to them. But Haku was still in his dragon form and didn't want to leave Natsu's side at all. Then Kamaji said that he will keep an eye on Natsu for him. So Haku turned back into his human form and went with Rin to Yubaba's office.

Kamaji?" She whispered. " Natsu?" Replied the groggy spirit spider as he shot up from his bed. "Sorry, Did I wake you Kamaji?" "Yes but it's alright but why are you up my dear." "I couldn't sleep at all and I'm worried about Haku. He hasn't come back from that mean old lady's office yet." "Don't worry my dear Haku is a very strong river spirit." " Haku is a river spirit?" "Yes my dear and he saved your friend Chihiro before too." "He did how?" "Well Chihiro and her family had a picnic by the Kohaku River and Chihiro decided to put her feet in the water. But when her parents called her to come eat, Chihiro dropped her pink shoe it the river. So she tried to retrieve her fallen pink shoe but Chihiro had fallen into the Kohaku River. She couldn't swim and she almost drowned but Haku saved her. And when she woke up she found herself laying in the grass with her pink shoe in her hands."

When Kamaji finished his story to Natsu he waited for Natsu to say anything. Then Natsu said… "Hey Kamaji if I wanted to bring Chihiro back to life where do I need to go?" "That's a very tough question my dear but if you want to bring Chihiro back to life you have to go to The Gates of Life and Death." "The Gates of Life and Death?" "It's a place that can bring the souls of people back from the dead. But you have to sacrifice something of yours." "Then I'll sacrifice myself for Chihiro's life then."

Meanwhile in Yubaba's office… Yubaba was yelling at Haku. "Haku why are you protecting that puny little human." But before Haku could say anything, Rin pushed Haku back and said… "That's because that puny little human is his younger sister." After that Haku's mouth drop and he was in shock for what he just heard from Rin. Then Yubaba said…. "So she finally decided to come back home. But she can't remember anything at all though not even remember her own older brother that's so pity of her." Then Haku said… "What do you mean she's my younger sister? I don't even remember that my parents had another child." Then Yubaba said… "That's because your sister is my new apprentice now." "Wait what do you mean Natsu is your new apprentice? She's a human with three different kinds of souls. That's just impossible that she is your apprentice when she was living in the human world almost her whole life." Then Yubaba said…. "Haku do you remember when Chihiro told you that your real name is Kohaku. And then I gave her a test to see which of the pigs her parents were and when she passed the test you sent her back to the human world. On that same day before you letted go of her hand you told Chihiro that you were going to quit being my apprentice and then you and Chihiro made a promise to see each other soon. Your sister made the biggest sacrifice in her whole tire life. She told me that she wanted to make a deal with me." "What was the deal she made with you Yubaba?" "Natsu said that she wanted to go to the human world to protect Chihiro for you until you two saw each other again and when she does go to the human world she wanted me to erase her memory of her past being a spirit and she wanted me to erase your memory as well so you didn't know that you had a sister. And if she had a reason to come back to the spirit world that she would be my new apprentice forever." After that Haku got really mad and stormed out of Yubaba's office and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Back at the boiler room, Natsu was sitting on the floor messing with the soot spirits as Kamaji was working heating the baths. Then all of a sudden Rin came running in and grabbed Natsu and started to shake her and said…. "Natsu did Haku come here yet?" "Um…No. And can you let go of me please." After that when Rin let go of Natsu, The back door of the boiler room came flying open and all of a sudden Haku came flying in his dragon form and tackled Natsu to the ground. Rin and Kamaji was both in shock of what Haku just did to Natsu. Then Natsu said… "Haku what's wrong with you? Why are you all of a sudden attacking me? Did I do something wrong?"

After that Natsu tried to fight Haku off of her but when Natsu punched Haku in the face he got mad and took his dragon claws and scratched Natsu on her left arm and on her face. When Natsu started to scream in pain Rin came running and grabbed Haku off of Natsu and said….. "Kamaji grab Natsu and have her clean her face and her arm and have her wrap them in bandages ok." When Kamaji was helping Natsu, Haku looked at Natsu and saw what he did to her. So Haku changed back into his human form and walked towards Kamaji and Natsu. But Rin grabbed Haku by the arm and said… "Don't you dare go near her dragon boy? You almost killed her!" But Haku didn't listen to Rin. So he pulled his arm back and grabbed Natsu by her waist and putted her over his shoulders and walked out of the boiler room.

"Haku put me down right now!" But Haku didn't listen he just kept on walking. "Haku where in the hell are you taking me!" "I'm taking you somewhere far away from the bathhouse so we can talk alone." After that Natsu started to think why Haku wanted to talk to her alone. But before Natsu could think Haku stopped walking and putted Natsu down. "Haku where are we?" Haku didn't answer Natsu's question but all he did was sign and said…. "Natsu you see those two stones under the cherry blossom tree." "Yeah but why are we here though?" "We are here to see our parents Natsu." After that Natsu didn't know what to say at all. Natsu didn't even know that she had a mom and a dad and plus an older brother too.

After that Haku went up behind Natsu and putted a silver chain neckless that had a blue and green dragon scale on it. Then Natsu said…. "Haku why did you give me a necklace?" Haku chuckle and said… "That's because it's your eighteen birthday and I wanted to say sorry that I hurted you back at the bathhouse. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just mad of what Yubaba told me." "What did Yubaba tell you?" Haku signed and took both of Natsu's hands and said… "Yubaba said that you wanted to go to the human world to protect Chihiro for me until me and Chihiro saw each other again and she said that you wanted her to erase your memory of your past about being a spirit and that you wanted her to erase my memory as well so I didn't know that I had a sister. And if you had a reason to come back to the spirit world that you would be her new apprentice forever."

After that Natsu didn't know what to say. But all of a sudden Natsu started to cry. She felt so horrible of what she did. "I'm so sorry Haku. I didn't mean to have Yubaba erase your memory of me. I didn't know that it would hurt you this much. I'm a horrible sister. I thought that I was doing something good but instead it became bad." " What were you trying to do Natsu? Why did you wanted to bring Chihiro back to the spirit world?" "Well it's kind of hard to explain." When Natsu was trying to dry her tears away Haku pulled Natsu towards him and wrapped his arms around Natsu and putted his hand on top of Natsu's head and everything went black.

~ Flash Back ~

"Will we meet again sometimes?" "I'm sure we will." Chihiro's hand tighted on consciously over his. "Promise?" She looked up, her eyebrows drawn together in seriousness; he looked back evenly, assuredly. "Promise. Now go-and don't look back until you get to the end of the tunnel." Haku watched Chihiro run down the hill to join her parents as she disappeared into the dark tunnel, Haku couldn't help but feel vulnerable. When Haku turned around, he saw his little sister Natsu leaning against the light pole. Haku couldn't help but stair at his sister Natsu. She was wearing her black cloak and her short blue yukata dress. She looked really cute in her Seishin Academy Uniform. "Haku why did you let Chihiro return back to the human world?" "Because it was the right thing to do, she didn't belong here Natsu. I even told her not to look back for a simple, selfish reason." "What was the selfish reason for Haku?" "Because I didn't want to be tempted to tell her to stay." Haku felt a tear roll down his cheek. Natsu felt sorry for her brother Haku, so she went up to her brother and putted her arms around him and gave him a hug to confront him. "Haku do you really love Chihiro?" Haku looked down at his little sister that was looking up at him. "Yes I do Natsu; Chihiro saved my life and gavin me my name back." After that Haku letted go of Natsu and turned to face the bathhouse, He changed into his dragon form and set out to destroy his contract.

~ Flash Back Ended ~

When Haku opens his eyes he saw Natsu looking up at him. Then Haku said… "Now I understand why you went to the human world. You did it because you care of how much I love Chihiro and you wanted me to be happy and not sad." Before Natsu could say anything Haku pulled Natsu into a big hug. Natsu couldn't help but cry. But all of a sudden Natsu started to feel the pressure again on the back of her head. Natsu letted go of Haku and fell to her knee's and started to scream in pain. Haku didn't know what to do, so he got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Natsu and putted a spell on her. After that Natsu started to feel light headed and then she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Natsu woke up, she found herself in darkness again. But this time she wasn't alone in her own darkness. "Natsu I'm really happy to see you again." "Chihiro is that you?" Natsu started to have tears rolling down her face. "Yes it's me. But why are you crying." "Because it's my fault that you were kill in a tragic accident Chihiro. I should have gone home with you. But instead I was selfish. I'm so sorry Chihiro." After that Natsu started to cry. "Natsu stop crying. It's not your fault at all." "Yes it is Chihiro. It was my job to protect you." "Natsu you did protect me. So stop blaming yourself." After that Natsu stop crying and said…. "How did I protect you Chihiro? You got killed in a tragic accident and I wasn't there to protect you. I failed my mission to bring you back to the spirit world so you and Haku can be happy together."

Chihiro shook her head and wrapped her arms around Natsu and said…. "You didn't fail your mission Natsu. You did bring me back to the spirit world and you made Haku happy too. And you protected me too. So stop blaming yourself." When Natsu looked at Chihiro she said….. "Your right, I didn't fail my mission yet because I still have one more thing to do." "And what's that Natsu?" "I'm going to The Gates of Life and Death so I can sacrifice myself to bring you back to life." "Natsu you can't sacrifice yourself! I won't let you do that! What if it kills you and you don't become a spirit, then what Natsu!" "I don't care if it kills me Chihiro! All I just want is you alive and Haku happy!"

Meanwhile…..Haku was sitting under the cherry blossom tree holding Natsu in his arms waiting for her to wake up. After that Haku felt Natsu move in his arms and said… "Natsu are you ok?" But when he looked at Natsu, she had tears coming down her face. "Haku I saw Chihiro." Hakus eyes wided and said….. "Are you sure Natsu? Are you sure it was her?" "Yes Haku. And she said that she was happy to see me too, but now she's mad at me." "Why is she mad at you?" Natsu took a deep breath and let it out and said…" Can you promise me that you won't get mad?" "I promise. Now can you please tell me why Chihiro is mad at you?" "I told Chihiro that I was going to sacrifice myself for her."

After that Haku got up and picked Natsu up and slammed her against the cherry blossom tree and said… "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU TELL CHIHIRO THAT? I FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT SACRIFICEING YOURSELF AT ALL!" Natsu didn't know what to say at all. "FUCKING ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW NATSU!" "BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND CHIHIRO! I WANT HER TO BE ALIVE AND I WANT HER TO BE WITH YOU HAKU! I JUST WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER HAPPY!" After that Haku letted Natsu go and fell onto his knees and said… "Why do you always want me happy?" Natsu looked at her brother and got onto her knees next to Haku and took his hands into hers and said… "Because if I don't see you happy Haku it makes me sad. I want to bring Chihiro back to life because I know she means everything to you."

"Natsu I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself. I lost you before and I finally got you back. So I'm not going to lose you again." After that Haku got up and transform into his dragon form. When Natsu go up, Natsu walked over to her parent's grave and said… "Mom, Dad, I know you guys don't want to lose me and I know you want me to do the right thing but it's my job to protect the people I love. So please have fate in me mom and dad. I'm sorry."

After that Natsu walked back to Haku and got onto his back and said…. "Let's go home Haku."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Meanwhile back at the bathhouse…. " So you want your old job back." "Yes madam." "Alright but you got to remember you will be working with Rin not Natsu." "Ok." "You called for me Yubaba." "Yes Rin. I'm going to be having Maikeru work with you for now on." After that Rin and Maikeru walked into the elevator. "Hey Rin I heard that Natsu came back is that true?" " Ya why." "Well I haven't seen her at all." Rin didn't know what to say at all but she knew that she had to tell him. "Maikeru did you that Natsu left the spirit world and lived in the human world for a couple of years." "Ya, she told me that she was going to protect Chihiro and bring her back to Haku." After that the elevator open and when Rin and Maikeru walked out of the elevator they saw Natsu standing in front of the elevator. Maikeru had a big smile on his face when he saw her.

Then Rin said… "Natsu what are you doing here?" "Yubaba wanted me to go to her office. So Rin who is the new guy." Maikeru was hurt when Natsu didn't know it was her boyfriend. "Um this is Maikeru he will be assisting me with work for now on." "That's cool. Well I got to get going see ya Rin and have fun on your first day Maikeru." When Natsu went inside the elevator Maikeru said….. "Rin why does Natsu not remember me?" "Well how do I say this…? Natsu asked Yubaba to erase Haku's and her memory about the spirit world. But when she came back she's been getting some of her spirit powers and some of her memory back. So she only knows a little." "Rin when you say getting her spirit powers back does that mean she was turned into a human."

Rin sighed and said…. "Yes but she's a very special spirit though." "What do you mean by that?" "Maikeru, Natsu has three souls in her and she's a very powerful spirit too." "What do you mean she has three souls in her?" "Well right now Natsu is half human and half spirit right now, and she has her best friend's soul in her too." Maikeru was in shock of what he heard about his girlfriend Natsu. When Rin and Maikeru got to the big tub Maikeru was trying to think how to make Natsu remember him. "Hey Rin what if I got Natsu to remember me." Rin stopped in her place when she heard Maikeru say that. "I don't know if it will work Maikeru." "Why you say that Rin." "Because Natsu said something about going to the gates of life and death. And she said that she is going to sacrifice herself. We tried to tell her that it's to dangerous and it can kill her but she won't listen at all."

Maikeru fell onto his knees and said… "Why. WHY DOES NATSU WANT TO GO TO THE GATES OF LIFE AND DEATH! I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER SACRIFICE HERSELF! I CAN'T LOSE HER AT ALL RIN. NATSU MEANS THE FUCKING WORLD TO ME. I LOVE HER!" Rin didn't know what to do. "Maikeru you need to tell Natsu how you feel." "Ok, but what if she rejects me." "Natsu is not going to reject you at all." After that Maikeru got up from his knees and said… "Thanks Rin I'm going to go tell Natsu right now." When Maikeru left the big tub, Rin had a smile and said…. "Young love."

Meanwhile Yubaba was doing her paperwork and said… "So Natsu I heard that you want to go to the gates of life and death. Is that true?" "Yes it's true." "Why do you want to go to the gates of life and death?" "Because I want to sacrifice myself so I can bring Chihiro back to life." "Natsu you know that this is a crazy idea right. You will never come back to life you will be lost forever in the shadow lands." "I don't care at all. All I care about is my friend Chihiro." " Natsu if I let you go to the gates of life and death you will be killed before you even get there." " Then train me than Yubaba. If I'm a spirit with powers then train me so I won't get killed."

Yubaba didn't know what to say to Natsu. She was too much in shock that Natsu wants to learn from her. "Ok I'll teach you Natsu." "Thank you so much Yubaba thank you. I promise I won't disappoint you." When Natsu walked out of Yubaba office, Yubaba signed and said… "You can come out now Haku." When Haku stepped out of the dark, He walked to Yubaba desk and slammed his fist on her desk and said… "WHAT THE HELL YUBABA! WHY ARE YOU AGREEING WITH HER! YOU NEED TO FUCKING STOP HER BEFORE SHE KILLS HERSELF!" " HAKU YOU NEED TOY LET YOUR SISTER DO WHAT SHE…." But before Yubaba could finish what she was going to say Natsu walked back into Yubabas office into treas. Haku and Yubaba was surprise to see Natsu then all of a sudden Natsu walked up to Haku and punched him in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When Natsu punched Haku in the face, Haku fell to the ground and then Natsu grabbed Haku by his shirt collar and said… "WHY ARE YOU FUCKING TELLING YUBABA THAT SHE SHOULDN'T TRAIN ME IN MAGIC?" "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!" After that Maikeru and Rin came running in and grabbed Natsu and Haku. The Rin said… "Maikeru take Natsu out of here now." But before Maikeru took Natsu out of Yubaba's office Natsu said….. "I WOULD NEVER KILL MYSELF HAKU! YOU NEVER HAVE FATE IN ME AT ALL HAKU! I HATE YOU!" When said those three words to Haku he was really hurt.

When Maikeru and Natsu reached the elevator Maikeru didn't know what to say to his girlfriend Natsu. He was in shock of what Natsu said to her own brother. When the elevator finally opens, Maikeru and Natsu stepped into the elevator. It was really quite in the elevator and Maikeru was getting really nervous so Maikeru said… "Natsu do you really want to sacrifice yourself." Natsu just stayed quite. So Maikeru turned around and grabbed her hands and pinned her onto the elevator wall and said… "Look Natsu I understand that you lost your memory an all but I don't want you to sacrifice yourself at all. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you Natsu." Maikeru had a couple of tears come down his face but Natsu was still quite. Maikeru didn't know what to do. He love Natsu so much and when he looks at Natsu he knows that his Natsu isn't fully there. Then all of a sudden Maikeru leaned his head over towards Natsu and kissed her on the lips. Natsu was in shock to see Maikeru kissing her but for so strange feeling she felt warm and safe.

When Maikeru stopped kissing Natsu he notices that Natsu's face was red. Then Maikeru said… "I love you Natsu. Please remember me." Natsu didn't know what to say to Maikeru. Natsu just dropped to her knees and said… "How do you know me and why did you sit that you didn't want to lose me?" But before Maikeru could say anything the elevator door open and Natsu got up from her knees and took off running.

Meanwhile back in Yubaba's office…. "Haku are you ok." "I don't know but I feel like that Chihiro said that she hates me but I know that it was Natsu that said that she hates me." Rin sighed and before she could say something back to Haku, Yubaba got up from her desk and walked up to Haku and said…. "Haku the only reason why your sister came up here was to learn more about magic. Haku you know I can't teach your sister in magic. You are the one that needs to teach her." Rin was very confused right now because she thought Yubaba can teach everyone in magic. Then Haku said… "Why should I teach her magic? She doesn't even care about her own life or how other people feel." "You're wrong about your sister Haku. Natsu does want to learn from you Haku and she does care about how everyone feels about her."

But before Haku could say anything back, Maikeru came back into Yubaba's office. Then Rin said…. "Um why did you come back Maikeru? You needed to stay with Natsu." Maikeru didn't know what to say right now because Haku was looking at him. Maikeru started too sweet then he said…. "Haku stop giving me that look like I did something wrong." "That's because you did do something wrong." Rin had a big smile on her face and walked up behind Maikeru's back and said….. "So you finally had the guts to finally tell her how you feel." Haku was now getting piss off at Rin and said…. "He did more then had the guts to tell her how he felt but he also kissed my little sister." Rin had a bigger smile on her face and then slapped her hand on Maikeru's back and said…. "Maikeru you dog. Looks who finally rounding first base." Maikeru started to blush. But when he looked at Haku, Haku looked like that he was ready to beat the crap out of him. Then Maikeru said…. "Haku after I kissed your sister she didn't say anything to me and she took off running away from me."

Rin looked at Haku and Haku looked at Yubaba. "Hey Haku maybe your sister got more of her memory back." Haku shrugged his shoulders and said….. "Maybe. It's very possible." When Haku, Maikeru and Rin were still talking Yubaba was looking out her window and saw Natsu climbing onto the roof Yubaba said… "Hey Haku I have an idea. What if I just give Natsu back all of her memory?" Haku just standed there and thinked. But Rin and Maikeru didn't like the idea at all. Then before Rin could say anything Maikeru said…. "Yubaba if you give Natsu all of her memory back would it make her a full spirit again. And would that mean that she can't help her best friend Chihiro out."

But before Yubaba could say anything back, Haku walked out of Yubaba's office and standed by an open window and watched his little sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

When Natsu finally made it to the top of the bathhouse roof, Natsu saw Haku waiting for her. " Why are you up here Haku?" "Because I need to talk to you about something." "There is nothing to talk about Haku!" Haku got closer and before he putted his hand on Natsu's shoulders Natsu said… "DON'T TOUCH ME HAKU!" "I just want to talk to you." "WE DON'T NEED TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT ANYTHING AT ALL! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SACRIFICE MYSELF FOR CHIHIRO AT ALL! I FUCHING CARE ABOUT CHIHIRO BUT ON THAT RAINING DAY SHE WAS KILLED IN A TRAGIC ACCTIDENT! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT HER! AND WHEN I WENT TO HER FUNERAL I SAW HER PARENTS CRYING BECAUSE THEY NEVER HAVE A CHANCE TO SAT GOODBYE TO THEIR ONLY DAUGTHER! WHEN I WAS LIVING IN THE HUMAN WORLD I DIDN'T HAVE HUMAN PARENTS AT ALL! CHIHIRO WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT TOOK ME INTO HER FAMILY!"

Haku didn't know what to say to his sister Natsu. He didn't know that she was carrying a big heavy burden on her. She was in so much pain. So Haku grabbed Natsu by her arm and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Natsu." After that Haku was about to put his right hand on Natsu head to give back all of her memory and spirit powers but before he could do that a big black and red dragon came flying in and grabbed Natsu from Haku and took off fair away from the bathhouse. Haku got really mad and changed into his dragon form and chased the black and red dragon.

Natsu saw that she was over a sea of water and then looked up and saw a black and red dragon looking at her. But for some reason she felt warm and safe in the dragon's arms like she did when Maikeru held her in his arms. Then she said…. "Maikeru is that you?" After that the dragon looked at Natsu and smiled at her. But all of a sudden Haku came flying in fast and attacked Maikeru. Natsu tried to stop them but when Haku scratched Maikeru in the face, Maikeru dropped Natsu.

Natsu started to scream for help but the two dragons didn't hear Natsu. Natsu was now falling to her death and her two dragons are to busy to save her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The battle with two dragons was really horrifying because there was a lot of blood here and there and bites here and there too but the two dragons still didn't hear Natsu screaming for help. When Natsu finally felt the stinging impact of the cold salty sea water hit Natsu's back. Natsu was in so much pain but not just because of the impact that she got but plus the icy cold sea water stabbing into Natsu's skin like a thounsdas of knifes go into her skin at once. Natsu couldn't move body at all because her whole body was paralyzed from the icy cold water.

Natsu didn't know what to do at all. She couldn't swim back up to the surface because her body was paralyzed from the cold water and she was soon going to lose whatever oxagion she had left. Natsu was slowly drifting down to the bottom of the sea. She knew she was going to die of drowning. Then all of a sudden Natsu felt something grab her and then everything went black.

Three hours passed by and Natsu started to finally wake up. She was surprise that she was alive but how though? When she looked around to check her soundings, she notices that she was in a medium size bedroom. The walls were painted purple, the floor was wood, the window had black dragon heart curtains, there was a small desk in the corner of the room with a bookshelf filled with books and pictures right next to it, there was a black dresser with a miorr and the bed that she was laying on had a black and blue confuter on it with black and blue pillows, and right next to her was Maikeru kneeling by the bed side fast asleep.

Natsu was surprise but also happy to see Maikeru but why was he by her bed and then Natsu remember that Maikeru was the one that saved her life. So Natsu leaned her head over to Maikeru and kissed him on the forehead and said….. "Thank you for saving me."

After that Natsu got out of the bed but when she got out of the bed she notice that she was wearing a blue kimono with a black and blue dragon on it. When she tried to move around her legs still felt num and before Natsu could fall Maikeru caught her and said into her ear….. "You know you still can't walk yet. You still need to rest to gather all of your strength. Now come back to bed." Natsu started to blush but before she could protest the bedroom door open. "It's about time you two woke up. Zeniba keeps talking about how that I should make tea while she makes cookies." Natsu couldn't help but giggle. But Haku couldn't get mad at his little sister. He's just happy that she's alive still.

When Haku, Maikeru and Natsu walked to the kitchen Zeniba told them to take a seat at the table when she gets the tea ready. When she gave everyone their tea Zeniba sat down next to Natsu while no-face was giving everyone their food. Then Zeniba looked at Natsu and notice that she hasn't drinked her tea yet or eaten her cookie then she said…. "Natsu dear, why won't you eat or drink your tea? Are you feeling alright dear?" "I don't know granny. I just feel so weak all of a sudden and I can't remember anything at all. I just feel like nothing is happing and then somehow I forgotten what happen." "Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you can't remember it." "But granny when I met Maikeru I feel like I knew him forever but I can't remember."

"Once you meet someone, you never really forget them. It just takes a while for your memory to come back to you." "Then how do I remember you and no-face then?" "Because you're gaining your memory back really slowly it just takes time dear. You're just like your mother. I remember your mother telling me that she felt so weak because she couldn't break your fathers cure. And I remember telling her that gentleness is stronger than severity, that water is stronger than rock, that love is stronger than force." Then Natsu, Maikeru and Haku said… "What those suppose to mean?" Zeniba signed and said….. "It means if you beat someone enough times, eventually they will attack you in return, but show kindness to them and they will die protecting you. That you are far stronger and more capable of changing things than mere water and that very few of your issues in life are anywhere near as hard as rock. And your love is stronger than your hate never let your hate take your love away."

Natsu didn't know what to say at all. She's trying really hard to remember everything and she's trying to bring Chihiro back to life too, but she's only half spirit though. When Maikeru was about to say something to Zeniba, he put his left hand on Natsu's hand and held her hand tight. And said… "Zeniba do you know what kind of spirit Natsu is?" Zeniba looked at Haku and then back at Maikeru and Natsu and said…. "Natsu is Hauk's river spirit guardian which is a very powerful spirit and she's a very rara dragon too." Natsu was in shock of what Zeniba said. When Natsu looked at Haku, she started to think of what Zeniba said. Is she really a powerful spirit and if that's true is she stronger then Haku. "Haku I want you to teach me magic." Haku got really mad of what his sister just said. So he got out of his seat and slammed his hands onto the table and said…. "WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I TEACH YOU MAGIC? WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO LEARN MAGIC SO DAMN BADLY?" Natsu was getting really mad at her brother Haku. Then she got out of her seat and slammed her hand on the table and said…. "BECAUSE I WANT TO BECOME STRONGER SO I CAN BRING CHIHIRO BACK TO LIFE! SO WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TEACH ME MAGIC! DO YOU EVEN WANT TO SEE CHIHIRO AGAIN ANDHOLD HER IN YOUR ARMS!"

Haku wanted to punch his sister really bad but every time that he hears his sister say something about Chihiro, it's like he can see Chihiro standing right there in front of him. All he just wants is his sister to stay alive. He just got her back and now he's hearing Natsu say that she wants to sacrifice herself to bring Chihiro back. Why can't his sister see that he cares for her? He doesn't want to be the bad guy at all. All he wants' is his sister to stay alive. Natsu means the world to Haku so why can't she see that.

"Maikeru go take Natsu outside to cool herself off." "Ok Zeniba."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the spirit world. A canopy of luminous stars. Natsu and Maikeru were sitting on an old bench that was next to the cottage. "Hey Natsu." "Hmm." "What made you decide to come back to the spirit world?" Natsu slightly turned her head to face Maikeru and then looked back up to the luminous stars. "Can we skip that question for now; I want to know how you know me so much and why you love me too." Maikeru got up from the old bench and turned to face Natsu and put his right hand on his bottom chin and started to think. "Hmm…let's see. Well for starters I met you at the Seishin Academy I think we had the same class together. You are always stubborn because you didn't like to study your magic in class. You always fall asleep in class. You're loyal, Compassionate, Determined, wise, and a bit cold hearted, and wolf-like. You can have no Patience for others and would rather walk alone. I love you because you would do anything in the world to make others happy. You never give up at all and you always protect the ones you love." Natsu signed and got up from the old bench and walked towards Maikeru and putted her head on his chest. She couldn't look into his soft brown chocolate eyes so she just kept her eyes on the ground and said…. "There's a reason why I rather walk alone. I never wanted anyone else getting involved with the stuff I do or choose like my parents did when I was little." Tears started to fall from Natsu's face. "It's my fault that they died." Maikeru wrapped his arms around Natsu and hugged her really tight. "It's not your fault at all Natsu. It's not your fault that your parents died." Natsu looked up at Maikeru and pushed herself away from him, But Maikeru didn't let Natsu get away this time. Maikeru grabbed her right hand but Natsu slipped her hand free from his grip. When Natsu started to run away she didn't know where to go but even if she did know where to go and hide she still couldn't go anywhere because everywhere she ran to was shrouded by water. When a few...well seces passed by Natsu heard something running behind her but before she could turn around she felt two strong arms embrace her. Natsu knew it was Maikeru. "Natsu please stop running from me please. I understand that you are upset but you need to listen to what I have to say. I love you Natsu and I'm not going to stop loving you no matter what. I don't even care how long it takes for you to remember who I am. I'll wait for you to remember who I am. I'll stay by your side until you remember even how much you push me away I know that my Natsu will return to me by my side. I love you Natsu Nushi and I'm not going to let you blame yourself about your parent's deaths. It's not your fault at all. It was never your fault at all. Your parents died protecting you because they rather died protecting you then see you die right in fount of them. They love you very much Natsu so stop blaming yourself and open your soul beautiful blue eyes that I love and see what you have right in front of you."

Natsu had tears flowing down from her face and before she knew it she was facing Maikeru and hugging him. Maikeru hugged Natsu back and kissed the top of her head. Meanwhile back at Zeniba's cottage… Haku and Zeniba were sitting at the table drinking some rose Mary tea while No-face cleaned the table off. "Haku you need to stop getting mad at your sister. Can't you see that your sister wants you to teach her magic?" "I told you that I'm not going to teach her magic at all." "Why won't you teach her magic?" Haku signed and got out of his seat and walked to look out the window. "I can't teach Natsu magic because she is all I have left of my family. And if I did teach her magic I'll lose her again and Chihiro as well. Natsu keeps saying that she wants to go to the Gates of Life and Death and sacrifice herself to the gods to bring Chihiro back." Zeniba was quite for a moment then she put her cup of tea down and got up from her seat and walked to her big bookshelf and grabbed an old blue book. Then she walked back to the kitchen table and opens the book. The room was silent for awhile until Zeniba broke the silence. "Here it is the Gates of Life and Death. It says here that it will take a week to get there and it is very dangerous for a weak human or spirit to get there." Zeniba looked at Haku and waited for him to say something back but he didn't say anything back at all. He just stayed quiet and kept on looking out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When Natsu and Maikeru walked back to the cottage, Natsu saw Haku sitting on the old bench that was next to the cottage so Natsu told Maikeru to go in so she could find out what Haku has to say to her. After that Natsu walked up to the old bench and sat next to her brother. "So what do you need to talk about Haku?" Haku didn't say anything back he just kept quiet. "Haku please say something." But Haku still didn't say anything at all. All he did was kept on looking at the luminous stars. Natsu was really getting irritated so she got up from the old bench and got right in front of Haku and putted her right hand on top of his head and forced him to look at her. "Haku why won't you talk to me. You came outside for a reason right? So what do you have to talk to me about Haku?" Haku still didn't say anything at all. "Fine I give up Haku. If you don't need to talk to me then I'm going to bed goodnight Haku.

When Natsu when inside Haku signed and putted his head in his hands. " Agggg... Why can't I talk to my sister? Is it because I'm still mad at her because she wants to learn magic or is it because when I see Natsu I see Chihiro instead. Agggggg... I'm so fucking confuse right now my head is starting to hurt." When two hours passed by everyone was fast asleep except Natsu and Haku. Haku couldn't sleep because he was frustrated with himself and Natsu couldn't sleep because she missed her best friend Chihiro. "Come on Natsu just go to sleep. Just close your eyes and sleep. Aggggg! I'm just going to go on top of the roof and play the guitar." So Natsu got out of bed and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and gray strip shirt, a black jacket and her black converse and grabbed her guitar and headed on top of the roof. When she got on top of the roof she sat down and started to play the guitar and started to sing See You Again by Charlie Puth.

"It's been a long day without you my friend

And I'ii tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'ii tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

Why'd you have to leave so soon?

Why'd you have to go?

Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?

'Because I don't really know how to tell ya

Without feeling much worse

I know you're in a better place

But it's always gonna hurt

Carry on

Give me all the strength that I need to carry on

It's been a long day without you my friend

And I'ii tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'ii tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh

Oohh

How do I breathe without you?

I'm feeling so cold

I'ii be waiting right here for ya

Till the day you're home

Carry on

Give me all the strengthen that I need to carry on

So let the light guide your way

Hold every memory as you go

And every road you take will always lead you

Home, home

It's been a long day without you my friend

And I'ii tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'ii tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh

Oohh

When I see you again

See you again

When I see you again"

When Natsu finish playing the guitar she saw Haku standing right in front of her on top of the roof looking at her. "Haku how long have you been standing there for." "Well I heard you singing and playing the guitar so I came up here to see you sing so I been up here for 3 minute and 48 seconds. So when did you learn how to play the guitar and learned to sing like that Natsu." "Chihiro thought me how to play the guitar and the singing part just came natural to me I guess. Every time I can't sleep I would come up on top of the roof and start to play the guitar and start to sing a random song that comes to my mind." "So what was that song call you were singing then." "Its call See You Again. When Chihiro and I were in school together we would listen to the radio and start to sing any song that came on. And when that song See You Again came on Chihiro said it reminded her of you. But when Chihiro died that would be the only song that I would listen to. Every time I sing this song and play it on the guitar it reminds me of Chihiro. I miss her so much I just want to go back in time so I could of been there for her. I could of pushed her out of the way and let the car hit me instead of her." Haku sat nexted to Natsu and putted his arms around his sister and hugged her tightly. "Haku why are you hugging me all of a sudden." "Because I was a horrible brother to you. The way I treated you and yelled at you I should have never done that to you at all. All I wanted was you to be safe and happy." " But Haku I am happy and I'm safe too. But I just don't understand why you won't teach me magic." Haku pulled Natsu away from the hug and looked at her. "Natsu the only reason why I won't teach you magic is because I'm afraid that I might lose you again." But you won't lose me at all Haku. All I want is to learn magic so I could be just like all of you guys that are all. I'm tired of being an outcast."

"Fine I'll think about it ok." "Really. Oh thank you Haku. Thank you Thank you Thank you. You are the best big brother every. I take all of the bad things I ever said about you." "Wait. What! What kind of bad things do you say about me?" "Yawn... im getting really sleepy now Haku im going to go to bed now goodnigh." By the time Haku could stop Natsu she was already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

When morning came Natsu, Haku and Maikeru were all sitting down at the table drinking tea while Zeniba was looking for something in the other room and No-face was...well..He was just being himself. Maikeru couldn't stop thinking about last night about Natsu and Haku. He wanted to ask what the talk was about but before he could say anything Natsu started to talk to Haku. "So are you going to teach me magic or are you going to tell me no once more?" "Natsu I told you that I would think about it ok so stop asking ok." "I'm not going to stop asking about it at all Haku. All I just want is to learn Magic ok. So stop trying to tell me no and just teach me." But before Haku could say anything back Zeniba came back and said... "Natsu give me your hand. I want to try something out." Natsu, Haku and Maikeru gave Zeniba a weird look but Natsu did as she was told. When Zeniba took Natsu's Hand she could feel Natsu's hand pulsing with a power greater than she. Her veins coursed of a spirits. Her black long hair, along with it, was rich and strong. Natsu's blue eyes seemed to be changing as well. For a second Zeniba thought she saw Natsu's eyes appear to be a firey red, burning with passion of power and greatness. Only few held colors in their eyes such as hers. But they soon were gone in an instant. Zeniba soon snapped back into reality returning back to what she was doing. Zeniba closed her eyes and whispered some enchanted words that Natsu didn't understand at all. Soon her hand contained a small tinted flame that waved peacefully in motion. At the sight of this Natsu tried to back away but Haku repelled Natsu back to Zeniba. She moved the flame towards Natsu's hand and the four pair of eyes watched carefully. The room was quiet and stood still. Shadows seemed to be forming and the crept up the wall in their motion. The flame burnt a color that was like the leaves in late autumn. Natsu shut her eyes tightly as the flame touched her skin. The hot burning substance spread across Natsu's hand supposedly melting every to everyone's surprised it took form around Natsu's hand. A force that was supposed to burn didn't an element of destruction now under calmness. A fire that destroyed things was now under control.

Natsu turned her hand over and looked at it in curiosity. She wanted to try something. So she closed her eyes and focused. Energy seemed to arise within her. It felt so familiar to her. Seconds passed as Haku watched his little sister learned how to control fire from Zeniba. Haku was mad but he was happy at the same time.

The flame suddenly busted out, lashing in all directions in the room. The fire caught Natsu in its movement. The fire didn't burn Natsu but travel around her whole body. It radiated from her body like a pulse. It flowed with every movement Natsu made. "Just as I thought" said Zeniba. Standing right in front of the three of them was Natsu smothered in fire, her eyes quickly changed going a complete black and her face went into a creepy smile. Maikeru and Haku jumped back in horrorfid of what Natsu looked like. The eyes of the beholder of fire were now turning red again. They seemed to appear like miniature embers in burning in a dark blackness. "This is so awesome!" "Now Natsu I suggest you calm down ok. You're going to end up burning my house down." Natsu started to laugh and the flames lashed out more creeping towards Maikeru. The flames traveled through the silent air like a ghoul. Maikeru tried to shield himself but Haku jumped right in front of him to protect him. Natsu saw what her flame was about to do so water flowed out of her body taking form to protect Maikeru and Haku. But her action seemed to come a little late though. The flame shot at Hauk's hand burring his skin immensely. The skin instantly turned black and blood seeped out. Since he was a spirit water spirit fire damaged him greatly. Haku dropped to the floor curling up into a ball, rocking back and forth trying to scare away the pain. The sight of this made Natsu stop. Her flames died out and dissipated into body, returning to place where they were raised from. Her eyes changed back as well going back to the soul blue they were. Natsu looked at the sight of her brother Haku. He rocked back and forth in pain for her care of learning her new power. Natsu felt guilty for not listening and tears slowly welled up from her soul blue eyes. They streamed down her face and suddenly Haku looked up. His eyes were red and bloodshot. He was in extreme pain from his sister Natsu. But what scared Natsu the most about Haku and Maikeru was that both their eyes held fear, fear that was towards her. They pierced her heart, but most importantly her soul and with no doubt about it she knows that Chihiro felt it too inside her.

It should have been impossible that Haku could be hurt by fire, but it did hurt Haku. Hauk's skin was completely fired, and pain shot through his arm. Why did it burn me? Haku though. Seeing his panic, Zeniba was soon at his side, Talking to him and asking what he felt. Haku answered in a soft whispers that the flowed though the air silently, Too silent for Natsu to hear. Natsu stood a few feet...No...more like five feet away from Haku, Looking in great concern as tears flowed down her pale snow white face. Haku just watched his sister wondering why she hadn't listened, and why she was acting the way she did before she had controlled the fire. But Haku knew in the bottom of his heart that she would never act in such a way ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Natsu couldn't bear any moment looking at Haku and Maikeru anymore. She saw so much fear in their eyes that it hurt her so much that she didn't even want to look or go near them at all. So Natsu ran to her bedroom and closed the door and putted her back against her door and sided to the ground putted her knees to her cheats and started to cry some more for what she has done.

When Maikeru helped Haku get back up, Maikeru went to go ask Zeniba for so bandages. Haku looked out the window and sighed. He knew Natsu didn't mean to burn him. She was to happy because she was learning how to control fire but that water element that she did was a water shield but how would she knew how to do that and control fire at the same time. When Zeniba came back with the bandages she took Hauk's hand and started to wrap it. When Zeniba was done wrapping Hauk's hand Maikeru came back and said that Natsu wouldn't open her door at all or talk to him. So Haku walked to Natsu's bedroom door and knocked on it. "Natsu it's me Haku. Please open the door so we can talk ok." "I'm not going to open the door Haku. I know that you are made because I burned you and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to. I don't understand at all why I'm like this or why I came back in the first place. I should have stayed in the human world." "Don't say that Natsu. If mom and dad heard you say that they would have been heartbroken. Mom and dad knew that you were different from me. When they took you to Zeniba's when you were little they asked her if she knew what kind of spirit you were and when she told them, they were still really happy because you were a strong spirit like me." "Then why did mom and dad die then. Was it because of me? Was it because I couldn't control my powers. Did I kill mom and dad Haku?" Natsu started to cry some more. After that Haku walked away from Natsu's door and walked outside behind the cottage to Natsu's bedroom window.

When Haku looked throw Natsu's window he saw Natsu sitting behind her door crying so Haku opened Natsu's window and climbed inside Natsu's room and walked towards Natsu and hugged her. Natsu was surprise to see that Haku got into her room but she didn't care anymore. "Natsu you didn't kill mom and dad at all." "Then who did?" "It was our uncle Ankoku."


End file.
